Kuni's Past
by NetworkLegends
Summary: Have you ever wondered who Kuni really is? The end of Okamiden is pretty... Cliffhangery? But now you can find out!
1. Chapter 1

Note: The following story may include spoilers about Okami and Okamiden, the games this fanfiction is based off of. If you don't want spoilers, I suggest you don't read. However, most of the spoilers involve stuff close to the end of the game.

_**Chapter 1: Hikari's past **_

Hikari sat in his chair, in his cottage on the coast of Ryoshima. Hikari was 50 years old, and was always thinking of the past. He stared off into space, as if waiting for something to happen. "I remember, I promised I would tell my stories..." He said. "I would tell them to the world. Yes, I had promised that." He stood up, walked to his desk, and prepared to write. "Hmm... Where should I start...? Of course, the journals!" He pulled out dozens of dusty old books, and began to read one title "ONE".

_"Travel log, part 1-Log of my travels, Part 1- After leaving Mutt, and my closest thing to family behind, I have started to wander Nippon. Something Akuro said... I still can't get it off my mind... I am the perfect vessel of light? Yes, he had said that. And why could I wear Nagi's armor? Who am I? All these questions will be answered soon. Or at least I hope so. Taka Pass is close, and I plan to investigate the Gale Shrine. -Kuni"_

Hikari leaned back and sighed. "I remember when I was Kuni..." He began to drift off into a dream, a dream that began 40 years ago, when he had left on his adventure to find himself. Out on Taka Pass, and it almost felt real... As if each diary was being put together into a movie...

Kuni had been to the Gale Shrine, but had found no hope in finding who he was. "URG..." He moaned. "My feet hurt! And man... I miss Mutt..." The sun was setting. Kuni sighed and rolled out his sleeping bag. "Better luck tomorrow. I need some sleep!" He curled up and stared at the stars. He saw something flicker in the sky. And it was coming for him, no crashing towards him!

Kuni ran like the wind and looked up. The sky was blazed in Jets of Water, Uproars of fire, Fire, Clouds of pure Darkness, Blinding Light, Poison gas, Electric Sparks, Fierce Winds, and falling debris! **BOOM!** The crashing object slammed against the ground in a small explosion.

Kuni hesitated, and walked forward to examine the object. It was shaped like a UFO, but built like any moon tribe machine. He realized what was happening in the sky. "Orochi's attacking the Celestial Plain!" He screamed in horror. But out of the rubble came a big paw, a small paw, and a small green light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Pups and the Plain, both falling**

"Mutt!" Kuni yelled, pulling the paw with all his might. Suddenly, the rubble fell to pieces, and Chibiterasu, Amaterasu, Issun, and Waka stood there. Blood was scattered on various parts of their bodies. "Mutt! Are you okay!?" Kuni ran towards him, but Waka blocked his path. "Kurow!?" Screamed Kuni. "What are you doing!? How are you alive!?" Waka chuckled. "Moi? My name is Waka, Kurow told you about me, did he not?"

Kuni nodded, and Waka continued. "Chibiterasu and Amaterasu are still resting, and need no disturbance. The little bug, Issun, took quite a beating. He might be dead." Kuni stood there silently, watching the Celestial Plain crumble to small bits. Kuni was filled with sudden curiosity, and asked, "If Akuro and Yami have been destroyed... Who is using Orochi?" Waka shrugged. "We have no idea..."

_"Travel Log Part 2- Mutt, Amaterasu, Issun, and a mysterious prophet named Waka have crashed in Taka Pass in a moon tribe vehicle. The cause? Orochi has began an assault on the Celestial Plain, the home of the gods and goddesses. I can feel an adventure brewing, with me and mutt together again. -Kuni"_

Amaterasu opened her eyes and nudged Chibi. "What happened?" She thought, cleaning her crimson-stained fur. "Orochi attacked the Celestial Plain... He nearly killed me, Waka, Chibi, and might have already killed Issun. But how? Orochi was defeated! Akuro was defeated! Yami was defeated!" She sighed and saw Waka talking to Kuni. Chibiterasu stirred and began to wake up. Amaterasu chewed a holy bone as Chibi stood up with a limp. Chibi and Ammy looked up at the plain. It was slowly falling down to Nippon! If it landed... Everything would be crushed!

Chibi was fully awake, and panicking. Ammy comforted him, and filled him in. When Chibiterasu saw Kuni, his spirit was lifted. His partner was here! "Kuni!" Chibi barked. "Mutt!" A single moment of happiness was shared, but this was life or death. No time for a celebration.


End file.
